


Ужин

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, First Dates, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Гарри собирается на свидание.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	Ужин

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для сборной команды Гарри Поттера.

Гарри немного волновался. Он не был до конца уверен, что согласиться поужинать с Люциусом Малфоем — хорошая идея. Скорее не сомневался в обратном. Но что теперь-то переживать? Он дал слово, и если Малфой сдержит свое — его ждет романтический ужин. Или что-то вроде того. Если Малфой как всегда попытается схитрить, обмануть — Гарри просто уйдет и не даст ему больше ни одного шанса. Так он для себя решил. Гарри кивнул своему отражению, поправил галстук и пригладил парадную мантию. И на кой черт он так вырядился?

Все началось с полгода назад, когда его отправили на расчистку только что обнаруженного особняка Лестрейнджей. Работать должна была целая группа: авроры, представители Отдела контроля за магическими существами и Люциус Малфой, — как бывший друг и дальний родич семьи Лестрейндж. Он должен был помочь разобраться с некоторыми защитными чарами. Предполагалось, что на разбор уйдет максимум дней пять — в итоге они увязли в этом проклятом особняке на полгода. Слишком уж заковыристая там оказалась защита, слишком много темной магии, спятивших от одиночества домовых эльфов. Даже парочка дементоров обнаружилась в подземелье. Когда они выскочили на Гарри, он не успел вовремя отреагировать и вызвать Патронуса. Его спас Малфой, испепелив дементоров каким-то темным заклинанием. В благодарность попросил только одно — никому не говорить об этом. Темной магией ему пользоваться запрещалось под угрозой Азкабана.

Наверное, с этого момента в его отношении к Люциусу Малфою что-то поменялось. Гарри не верил ни в его раскаяние, ни в искреннюю помощь, но как-то это потеряло свое значение. Они стали больше разговаривать, чаще вместе изучать многочисленные тайники особняка, разбирать порушенные тайные ходы, заселенные магическими тварями. Напарник из Люциуса получился не самый плохой, если бы не одно «но».

Гарри еще в аврорской школе осознал, что парни для него едва ли не притягательнее, чем девушки. И начав работать с Малфоем, Гарри понял, что тот его привлекает. Нечто вроде профессионального любопытства со временем переросло в романтический интерес. И это от взгляда Малфоя не укрылось.

Вся группа, в том числе и Малфой, пару дней назад отмечали благополучное окончание миссии. Особняк был полностью обезврежен, проверен и поставлен на учет в Министерстве. Пять авроров, три представителя отдела контроля за магическими существами и один бывший Пожиратель смерти забились в паб, и огневиски, вино, сливочное пиво потекли рекой. В порыве откровения Малфой признался, что Гарри давно ему нравится, и предложил… ужин в ресторане.

Гарри почти испугался. А потом согласился, но не на ресторан, и с одним условием — Малфой должен был приготовить ужин лично и без применения магии.

— Зачем?

— Докажешь серьезность намерений.

Бровь Малфоя взметнулась вверх — наверное, намерения у него были совсем не серьезными, так что Гарри решил, что счастливо избежал свидания. Он уже почти забыл об этом, но вчера вечером прилетел филин с ужасно официальным приглашением на ужин. Даже приписка имелась: «Форма одежды — парадная».

Гарри аппарировал перед воротами поместья Малфоев и сообщил о своем прибытии. Явившийся домовой эльф был в настоящей панике. Он прядал огромными ушами, сжимал кулачки и явно не находил слов, чтобы объяснить, что происходит. Единственное, что удалось из него выдавить: «Хозяин на кухне!» — и эльф указал дрожащим пальцем на ведущую вниз лестницу.

Кухня нашлась быстро — благодаря звону посуды, бурлению, шипению, а также запахам, в которых причудливо смешивались нотки жареного лука с вонью сбежавшего молока.

Гарри добрался до двери и застыл в проеме. Да… зря он надел свою лучшую мантию.

На кухне царил хаос. Огромная, с тремя дровяными печами и десятком разделочных столов, она вся — вся! — была заставлена посудой. Одна из стен была сплошь в кровавых потеках, словно Малфой тут кого-то зарезал. С одной из сковородок валил дым, а кастрюля так подпрыгивала на плите, что уже выплеснула добрую половину своего содержимого. На одной доске лежало зверски расплющенное молотком мясо, на другой — жестоко убитые помидоры. Посреди беспорядка с очередной сковородой, полыхающей синим пламенем, стоял сам Малфой. Почему-то босиком, в засыпанных мукой атласных брюках и перепачканной маслом и томатным соком когда-то белой рубашке. Волосы у него были собраны не в привычный низкий хвост, украшенный лентой, а высокий, перевязанный простой бечевкой.

— Привет… — Гарри определенно этого не ожидал.

Малфой вздрогнул, обернулся. Выражение его лица можно было сравнить с выражением морды кота, застигнутого на месте преступления.

— Поттер!.. Прости, я не уследил за временем. Поднимайся наверх, сейчас что-нибудь… — Малфой беспомощно оглядел кухню. Поставить на стол хоть что-нибудь съедобное он явно был не готов.

В этот момент мирно стоявшая на печи плотно накрытая крышкой кастрюля взорвалась. Малфой отпрыгнул, роняя сковороду, полную кипящего и горящего соуса, и только чудом не попал им себе на голые ноги. Одним движением он оказался на столе, но наткнулся рукой на брошенный там же острый нож. Кровь брызнула на пол, смешиваясь с кипящим маслом и ошметками того, что варилось в кастрюле.

Гарри закрыл глаза.

Так, сначала надо залечить рану Люциусу, а потом он будет разбираться со всем остальным, включая романтический ужин на двоих.

***

Наблюдая за тем, как Гарри с помощью палочки ликвидирует последствия катастрофы и отправляет в сковороду выжившие каким-то чудом грибы и лук, Люциус едва мог сдержать улыбку. Конечно, он мог бы приготовить идеальный ужин — ничего сложного в этом не было. Книга с рецептами лежала в шкафу еще со времен прабабки Летиции. Люциус всегда отлично разбирался в зельеварении, а приготовление ужина недалеко ушло от этого искусства. Но что бы получилось — унылый чопорный ужин при свечах, неспешные разговоры, от которых только мухи дохнут? Нет, чтобы привлечь Поттера, нужна катастрофа, а ужин намного вкуснее, если его приготовить вместе.


End file.
